I, Spy
I, Spy is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill. It is the first mission given by Devin Weston to Miklos Lipton. Plot Sergeant Otto Matic, Devin Weston and Don Percival are wandering around Fort Zancudo, talking: *'Matic': ...and what did you say to him? *'Percival': I said; "Isn't that just a normal day in the US politics, Mr. Senator?" All three laugh, Miklos arrives: *'Matic': Hey! *'Miklos': Gentlemen.. and Sarge. *'Matic': Funny.'' *To Weston and Percival*'' So, anyway, this is the guy I told ya about; our new superstar, Miklos Lipton. *To Miklos* Miklos, Don Percival, the mastermind who runs this show... *'Percival': Hello. *'Miklos': Hello, Sir. *'Matic': ...And Devin Weston, a major shareholder. *'Devin': Hello, hello! *Shakes and squeezes Miklos' hand* How the hell are ya? So, you're the man who's going to save this company from bankrupcty and Matic from a mental breakdown? *'Miklos': Well, I do my best with the first one, but you should've hired me earlier; Sarge here is already a lost case. Weston and Percival burst into laughter, Matic grins a little, but looks irritated. *'Percival': Heh! Don't worry, no one could've done anything about it anyway! *'Devin': Ha ha! True that! *To Miklos* I like your attitude, Miklos. I've always in a need of guys like you, would you work for me? I pay good. Hell, I pay better than Donnie here'' *Points Percival*'' , which isn't even a surprise, because he's all "why bother paying the replaceable mercs more than couple grands" -kind of fellow. E-he! *'Miklos': Hmm.. I could. If it's alright with you, Sarge? *'Matic': Whatever. It's good to have you away for awhile. Percival looks at Matic, abashed. *'Matic': ...so.. he.. can have some change.. heh.. Y'know, so he would not get all crazy by staying inside the gates all the time.. e-heh-heh.. Best wishes for him.. *Leaves* *'Percival': Cheers, Lipton. *Nods, goes after Matic* *'Miklos': You too, Sir. *'Devin': Alright, right now, I've got a good old-fashioned spying mission I need taken care of. *'Miklos': Sure thing. *'Devin': Oh, and look; *Takes a dossier from his rear pocket* conveniently, I have a dossier here with all relevant information. The target resides in Los Santos, so you should probably get someplace to stay. *'Miklos': Understood. *'Devin': Good! Imma go after Donnie and Otto. Call me, if there's problems. Bye! *'Miklos': Bye, Mr. Weston.. Miklos picks up his phone and dials a number: *'Voice on the phone': Thomas Lipton. *'Miklos': Thomas, hey. It's Miklos, your cousin. *'Thomas': Wha.. M-Miklos? Oh, hi! Haven't heard of you in ages. Weren't you supposed to be in the Middle-East or something? *'Miklos': Look, you still live in Vespucci Beach, yes? *'Thomas': Um.. Yes? *'Miklos': Well, I'm coming to visit you. See you there. *'Thomas': S-see ya.. Miklos goes to the parking lot where his car waits. Just when he's about to enter the car, Seth Shillis and two of his friends arrive: *'Seth': Hello, Lipton. *'Miklos': *Turns around, sees Seth* Hello, Seth. Look, I've got to go, make it quick. *'Seth': Oh, this will end quick.. You think you can just take what's mine, don't ya? *'Miklos': Hey, it's MY car. *'Seth': Oh! Ha! You're funny, except you're not! *'Miklos': I've got a lot more important stuff to do than fool around with you. Now, if you excuse me *Opens the car door* *'Seth': Don't you run away, shithead! I'm going make you pay for humiliating me.. *'Miklos': *Slams the door* Oh, so that's what this is all about; you're gonna kill me, because you shat your pants? Alright, come and try me! The player then must beat up Seth and his companions, leave the fort and lose the pursuers. After losing them: *'Miklos': Phew. Pathetic bunch of bitches. Miklos arrives in Thomas' apartment and rings the doorbell: *'Miklos': Thomas! Open the door! It's Miklos! *'Thomas': Coming coming!'' *Opens the door*'' Why hello, cousin! Long time no... *'Miklos': *Comes in* ''Yeah, hi. I'm going to stay in the LS for a while and I need some place to eat, shit and sleep. Is it okay your apartment is that place? *'Thomas': Um.. Well, of course! It would be nice! We haven't met for such a long time.. When was the last time... At my graduation party? *'Miklos': I skipped that. *'Thomas': Well, it doesn't matter. What matters, is that you're here now, and we can hang out and talk about how our lives have been and.. *'Miklos': Yeah, but not now. *'Thomas': I didn't mean right now at this second. *'Miklos': Good. ''*Points a room with a large bed* Is this my room? *'Thomas': Well, it's a guest room... *'Miklos': So, it's my room. *Goes in* *'Thomas': Um.. Yes! It is.. *'Miklos': Good night, let's talk more tomorrow *Closes the door* *'Thomas': ..Yeah.. Okay. The player can now save the game in Thomas' apartment and do other safehouse stuff. Reward *'New Safehouse': Thomas Lipton's apartment in Vespucci Beach. Objectives *Go to your car *Defeat Seth *Leave the Fort *Lose the pursuers *Go to Vespucci Beach Gold medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 5:00 *'Vehicle Damage' - Don't damage Miklos' car too badly Post-Mission text messages *'Perry Harris': I hear you've moved in LS. I'll come check your new place soon. Trivia * This is the last mission of the Chapter 1. * Thomas' house is in the next door of Floyd Hebert. Category:Missions in King of The Hill